


Daffodile

by revabhipraya



Series: Infantrum Crossposted [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, owl - Freeform, pigeon - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Daffodile bukan bunga. {drabble}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Perhaps Canon, OOC, typo(s).

.

.

.

Siang itu, Harry menemani Ron pergi ke menara burung hantu. Pemuda berambut merah itu hendak mengirim surat untuk keluarganya, meminta dikirimkan jubah baru sebab yang lama sudah terlalu pendek.

Akan tetapi, Harry mengernyit melihat pos burung hantu Ron yang _bukan_ berisi burung hantu.

"Merpati, Ron?" Harry mengernyitkan dahi. "Yang benar saja."

"Oh, ayolah, Harry. Zaman dulu orang menggunakan merpati untuk mengirim surat, bukan burung hantu. Lagipula kau tahu kalau Errol sudah tidak lagi keluarga kami gunakan karena satu dan lain hal."

"Tetap saja, itu―"

"Kalau kau segitu membenci merpati, pinjamkanlah Hedwig padaku."

"Tapi... aku sedang menggunakannya untuk mengirim surat kepada Sirius."

"Yah, mau tidak mau merpati ini harus kugunakan. Namanya Daffodile, omong-omong."

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
